


Two Lovebirds And A Kitten

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they love cats, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freddie and Roger are so precious together, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unexpected Cat Adoption, Unexpected Cat Encounter, Walks In The Woods, froger - Freeform, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: “It’s a sign, Rog.” The cat lover said, his eyes sparkling.“Of what?”“We HAVE to adopt this kitten.” He assured excitedly, a radiant smile on his face.Roger didn’t look convinced. But Freddie had many arguments to submit.“Don’t you understand? This poor cutie was abandoned, so fate send him on our way.” He explained, frowning in seriousness. “‘Must have felt we’re kind people and we’d take good care of him.”





	1. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a real event: I was with my family on holidays in the South of France (I'm French myself), and we were on a walk when we met a cute kitten who followed us for the rest of the morning. I decided to use this premise and write a story with Freddie meeting this kitten. Roger is there too, because I love Froger and they're adorable together.
> 
> On another note: ARGH, school year is starting soon and there's still so much I want to write about. I start to write a story, but then I have new ideas and start to write another stories. *_Dead On Time_ intensifies*

A blue sky, a few clouds, not too much sun. A perfect weather for a walk. Freddie and Roger, the lovebirds currently in holiday in the countryside in the south of France, decided to go discover a small abyss not too far away from the little house they were renting for their time in the country. The owners said it was a must see, with a succession of small cascades to admire while going back up the river in the middle of a forest. 

Freddie was enthusiast, but contrary to his boyfriend, who knew pretty well how to get his bearings – which was for the best since he was the designated driver – he could barely read a map. And the presence of a strong enough Wi-Fi was rather uncertain around here, so using the GPS wasn’t always an option. But it was going to be okay. Roger lead the way. He knew exactly where to go.

“How long do we have to walk again?” He asked, after taking a picture of the landscape. 

“Around one mile and a half, then we’re supposed to find a sign near a dirt road indicating the direction of the abyss.” Roger checked his watch, before turning towards him. “Don’t tell me you’re tired already?”

“No! I just didn’t remember.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m warning you, I won’t carry you if you’re tired.”

Freddie gasped exaggeratedly. “I thought you were my knight in shining armor?”

“Oh, I’d love to carry you in my arms, but not for a road this long. Sorry to disappoint you.” 

“Don’t worry Rog, after all, you should know I have strong legs.” He winked.

One of his boyfriend’s hands shifted to his hips. “Is that an invitation for after our walk?”

He seemed to think about it for a moment, before smiling cheekily. “…If I have enough energy left, we’ll see about it.”

He placed a quick peck on his cheek, then they continued walking, making a few comments about the landscape. Their little holiday house and this road were peaking at around five hundred meters, or one thousand, six hundred and forty feet high. A radical change from the city, but it offered a nice view, especially with all the colorful fields and the many, many green trees stretching endlessly. They really appreciated the countryside and its tranquility, despite its many tortuous and narrow roads.

Eventually, a country house appeared a bit further on their path, and Roger noticed a dog, a Border collie, laying on a cover near the front door. But it was another animal, much much smaller, that attracted his boyfriend’s attention. 

“Look Rog!” He exclaimed with an excited voice.

He had crouched near the grass on the edge of the road. Roger looked down, and he immediately understood. A kitten, with golden eyes and a black fur, got close to them. Freddie seemed in love already, but then the kitten let out an adorable mewl, and he melted completely. 

He pet it on the head, a huge smile on his face. “So cute!” 

Ah, cats. They own Freddie’s heart like nothing else does, and this little cutie was no exception. He has already started to whisper him soft words, and Roger feared his boyfriend might want to take him home. He couldn’t deny he was adorable, but this little ball of fur might have a home already. After giving a few caresses, he kindly told Freddie they couldn’t stay here all day. The cat lover’s smile progressively disappeared, and a sigh escaped his lips. He knew Roger was right, but it wouldn’t make the separation less painful. 

He took a few pictures of the kitten, before getting up regretfully. The animal looked up to him, with his big golden eyes, and Freddie heard his heart crack apart. 

A few words of goodbye, and the two started walking again, a bit slower this time. Roger clearly noticed the sadness in Freddie’s eyes, and his heart tightened. He got closer and laid a hand on his waist, sending him a comforting look. Freddie tried to smile, but he didn’t resist turning his head to take one last look at the kitten. 

His eyes widened, and an emotional smile grew on his face. He was still there, around two meters behind them, his little paws moving quickly in an intent to catch up with them. He thought about telling Roger the good news, but soon enough, the kitten hopped between his boyfriend’s legs, his tail in contact with his skin for a second. Roger didn’t need to look down to know what happened. His blue eyes went to Freddie’s, who was now positively glowing. Seeing him this happy again made him feel better.

“It’s a sign, Rog.” The cat lover said, his eyes sparkling.

“Of what?”

“We HAVE to adopt this kitten.” He assured excitedly, a radiant smile on his face.

Roger didn’t look convinced. But Freddie had many arguments to submit. 

“Don’t you understand? This poor cutie was abandoned, so fate send him on our way.” He explained, frowning in seriousness. “‘Must have felt we’re kind people and we’d take good care of him.” 

“Fred, we don’t know if this kitten is abandoned. ‘Could live in that house with the dog we saw earlier.”

He shook his head negatively. “Look how small and thin he is! ‘Could get run over by a car, or- or get eaten by a fox! We have to take him with us and at least feed him.”

Roger could already see the future: after feeding the kitten, his boyfriend would insist on giving him a warm cover to sleep on because they would have to keep him for the night, then the day after, Freddie would already consider the kitten as his child and would absolutely refuse to let him go. And of course, he would have already thought about a dozen of possible names.

“Roggie, please.” He asked with this voice he can’t resist. “Think about it. Delilah would have a little brother or sister! And we would provide this kitten a safe and warm place to live.”

Roger looked down, watching the little animal walking close to them. “…I don’t know Fred…”

His lips were pinched. He was hesitating. Freddie’s determination only grew stronger. He gently took his hand and used his best weapons: his softest look and his sweetest smile.

Roger felt his heart melt. Deep down, he did want to bring the kitten home. But he might have a home already… and there was this house they walked by. Only one way to be sure.

A sigh escaped his lips. “Look, I’ll try to find the owner of the house we saw to know if this kitten lives there. Maybe he has a mother. You wouldn’t want to separate her baby from her, right?”

Freddie looked away. In his excitement, he didn’t really consider this. “…No, of course not.”

“…If that’s the case, I’ll bring the kitten back there. If that’s not the case-”

“We’ll take him with us?” He asked, eyes shining with hope.

Instead of words, Roger showed him an affirmative smile. He watched him walk away, clinging to the hope of taking the kitten with them. The house wasn’t too far away, so he wouldn’t have to wait too long before being in the picture. 

A high-pitched mewl made him look down and crouch. “You’re so cute, you know. I’ve only known you for what, ten minutes, but I feel like I’ve already become a mama bear.” 

He gently stroked his soft fur, causing a low purr. His heart melted. He didn’t want to think about being separated. Roger and him could take care of the little animal. Their place back in England wasn’t huge, but it still could receive another cat. Just like Delilah, this cutie would be well feed and showered in love. 

“…We have another cat at home.” He said after a few minutes. Obviously, the kitten couldn’t understand him, but it didn’t matter. “Her name’s Delilah. I’m sure she would love you.”

He decided to play with him, holding his finger above the feline’s head and moving it up and down. He stood on his lower paws and tried to grab it, his golden eyes following every movement carefully. Freddie was so absorbed in this little game he didn’t hear some footsteps coming towards him. The kitten did hear the noise, and mewled in Roger’s direction as he saw him. 

He quickly got up, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. At first, he got upset because he was looking away, but he noticed the corners of his mouth twisting upwards, as if he was trying to hide a smile. 

“Well, our little companion doesn’t live there. The guy only has a dog. ‘Told me someone else lived down the road, but didn’t own a cat either. So…” 

Their eyes cross for a second. Freddie didn’t need words to express his joy. He threw his arms around Roger’s waist, holding him tight, before placing a very thankful kiss on his lips. He then leant back and gave him his brightest smile. His beautiful brown eyes were sparkling. Cheeks pink, Roger’s hands laid on his waist, and he gave him a kiss in return. 

An adorable mewl made them stop and look down. The kitten had half-climbed one of Freddie’s shoe, and was playing with the laces. Smiling with amusement, Roger very gently took him between his hands and put him back on the ground, before they started walking again, light hearted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few months and two seasons, but that's it, the story is finally finished. Enjoy Freddie and Roger and their cute kitten :)

Freddie couldn’t be happier. Twenty minutes had passed, and the kitten – their baby! – was still following them. A few minutes ago, they had come across a group of people who were getting ready to go kayaking, and everyone one of them looked at the little feline in awe. A few of them tried to call the kitten, but he stayed close to his new parents.

They were now walking through the forest, down a path which would – hopefully – lead them to the first cascade. There hadn’t been any indications to let them know they were on the right track, but Roger assured it was the right way. And he trusted him. 

“Hold on.” The blonde suddenly put his hand up. “I need to pee.”

Freddie frown. “Really? Couldn’t you have gone before we left?”

But his boyfriend didn’t answer. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned around, looking at their little fellow traveller, who was discovering their environment with curiosity. With a smile, he watched him climb on a small rock, then hopping down and walking on a lying trunk nearby, covered in moss. A thought then crossed his mind, and he gently lifted the kitten up, then turned him over, causing a confused squeal. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s just for a moment.” He assured in a low, reassuring voice.

“What are you doing?” Roger asked, having heard his mumbling.

“I need to check if our baby is a boy or a girl.”

Roger couldn’t help but smile. _“Our baby”._

“Should we call Bri or Deaky to inform them of the good news?”

Freddie didn’t answer, too focused on the kitten. “…It’s a boy.”

“We have a baby boy, then?” Roger asked after zipping his fly.

“Yeah. And he needs a name.” His boyfriend claimed with a big smile, before putting the kitten down so he could continue exploring. “Do you have any ideas?”

Roger scratched the back of his head. He did have a few names in mind, but it didn’t mean Freddie would like them. Naming Delilah didn’t take a long time, since the cat lover already had a few ideas for girl names and Roger had liked this one the most. But they were in the forest, in the middle of a walk, the sun was starting to pierce through the trees, and they had cascades to find. They couldn’t take hours choosing a name for their new child.

“How could we name him?“ Freddie whispered, frowning in concentration. His face then lightened up. “…Maybe a French name, so we could remember the trip.”

He nodded in approval. “I like the idea. How about a town name?”

Freddie thought for a bit, and his lips twisted. “…No, I don’t think it would suit a cat.”

“…Baguette, then.”

“Roger, no! That’s an awful name.” Freddie grimaced, though it amused him. “You can do better than that.” 

He pursed his lips for a bit. “…Meringue?”

Freddie smiled, but he didn’t look convinced. “…I know he’s cute enough to be eaten up, but no, it doesn’t suit him. We need something else. A… refined word, which could make a great name for-”

“Oh, I know!” Roger exclaimed.

Freddie made sure the kitten was playing close to them, then his eyes shifted back to his boyfriend. 

“Omelette du fromage.” He announced with a stupidly large grin.

There was no words to describe the emotions immediately deforming Freddie’s face.

“I want a divorce.”

“We’re not even married!”

His brown look softened. “…Please tell me you’re joking.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course, you twit.” He got closer, and laid his hands on his boyfriend’s waist. A soft kiss would certainly appease him.

“You’re the twit.” Freddie sighed, before laying his head against his shoulder. “…Do you have another name in mind? A good one, I mean. I wouldn’t want to miss the chance of marrying you because of poor names ideas.”

The idea of marrying Freddie made him feel warm inside. “…How ‘bout Berlioz?”

Of course. One of the cute kittens from the Aristocats. One of Freddie’s favorite films, for obvious reasons. 

He gave him a small kiss on the chin, then showed a heartfelt smile. “Perfect name.”

“…Does that mean I have the right to marry you now?” Roger asked, blushing lightly.

He pretended to think about it intensely, before giving his cheek a caress. “You even have the right to name our next cat babies.”

He raised a brow. “…You’re not thinking about a future Marie and Toulouse, aren’t you?”

His lips formed a mischievous smile. “Don’t give me ideas, Rog.”  


  


**-***-**

  
After the naming of their new baby, the two lovebirds continued walking. Eventually, as they reached the end of the path, the forest came out on a small wheat field, shut away by trees, and they decided to stop and drink a bit. The slope had been longer than expected, although neither of them minded, especially Freddie, who kept an attentive eye on Berlioz all along while he was talking with Roger. But he knew his boyfriend was keeping an eye on him too.

They felt responsible, now that the kitten had decided to stick with them. They had to make sure he stayed safe while he was exploring their surroundings. He was swift, but in the middle of all this yellow, his black fur was very noticeable. Freddie watched his little head move in every direction, as he walked cautiously around and sniffed one of the mint plants scattered around the wheat field. Very cute, so he used this opportunity to make another photo. 

“You hear that?” Roger asked, listening carefully. “There’s water flowing around. The first cascade must be near.”

“Well I hope so, we’ve been walking for like, an hour?” 

He checked his watch. “Forty minutes, actually.”

“Whatever, I still sweat. Let’s go find this cascade.”

Fortunately, the field was small and had been harvested already, so walking through it took not much effort. The pleasant noise of water flowing got closer and closer, and they eventually came across a small path, bordering the field and sinking into the forest again. After a few steps, behind the trees, they reached a little verdant clearing, and below, a small cascade, leading to a stretch of water. Berlioz walked down the path, immediately followed by Freddie. The kitten looked around a bit, before getting close to the water. A bit too close for the cat lover, who gently took him in his hands like a protective mother.

“No Berlioz, that’s dangerous over there.” He placed him back on the ground, before petting him.

The kitten responded with a mewl, and went back near the water, much to his dismay. Since his baby decided to disobey, he sat down on one of the low flatten rocks near the water. If something went wrong, at least he could act quickly. Roger, who hanged back to take a few photos from above, noticed the concerned way Freddie was looking at Berlioz, so he joined him on the rock. He laid a hand around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, but it didn’t soothe him. 

“Don’t worry Fred, he’s not going to go for a dip.” He said, hoping to reassure him. “He’s just curious.” 

“But he’s so small and frail.” 

“He’s not frail, Freddie. Look how far he walked with us! He has a lot of energy. Isn’t he like, five or six weeks old? That’s the age where kittens start to leave their mother’s side and explore the world.” 

His words seemed to calm his boyfriend for a bit, but then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Or at least that’s what must’ve happened, given his horrified face.

“But what if there’s a snake in the water?! You know people told us we could see some near water. They eat frogs and small rodents, and- it could jump out so quickly and…” He shuddered. 

Roger did think Berlioz would be swift enough to scurry off, but he watched too many horrors films to get this thought out of his mind. Snakes usually were fearful and stayed away from humans, but… he didn’t want to take any risks. So he leant forwards, stretched his hand, and called the kitten. Berlioz looked at them with his big golden eyes, before hopping on a nearby rock, close enough for the blonde to gently lift him up, and he placed him on his thighs. For a second, Freddie feared he would run off to the water again, but Berlioz stayed on his boyfriend’s lap, happy to receive caresses. 

They were so cute, so precious together. He had to capture this moment. 

“Rog, stay still.” He asked before getting up. “I’ll take a photo.”

“…Alright. Don’t take too long though, I feel like this lil’ one wants to get down already.”

A few snaps, and the love of his life and their new child were immortalised. He could already see the photo displayed at home on the sideboard, in a nice frame, next to their one with him holding Delilah when she was a kitten.  
He took a quick one with his phone so he could send it later to Brian and John, before declaring “Perfect”. Roger let go of Berlioz, who immediately hopped on the ground and started to scratch the big roots of a nearby tree. 

“Do we have to walk on the rocks or do we have to take this path?” Freddie asked, putting back the camera in his backpack.

Roger didn’t get what he asked, too focused on watching Berlioz being cute. “What?”

“To go back up the river. Where do we walk?”

The blonde took the time to observe their environment. Just a bit further up the path, they could easily spot some of the rocks upstream from the small cascade. It looked like they could walk on them, the rocks were slightly tilted but seemed flat enough, but… he wasn’t really sure they were supposed to walk on them. On the other side, he could clearly see the path bordering the river going upstream. 

Surely, this was the right way. He hoped, at least. 

“Rog?” His boyfriend’s voice interrupted his thinking.

“…I think we have to take this path.” He then realised he didn’t sound very sure of himself, and it might not reassure him. “Yeah, it’s this path.” He repeated more confidently.

Freddie showed him a trusting smile, and they start walking again, Berlioz following them diligently.  


  


**-***-**

  
A small trail of water was running across their way. Nothing insurmountable. Well, at least for two humans. For Berlioz, it was a river, and although he was an adventurous kitten, he seemed hesitant to cross this obstacle. Fortunately, Freddie was just behind him. He gently took him in his hands and placed him on the other side of the trail. The kitten mewled, and he felt his heart melt.

“There you go sweetie.” He said after a breath. 

He swept the sweat off his forehead. The many trees were shielding them from the sun, but the temperature was still high, and it was humid. Most importantly, the path bordering the river was going up, but it wasn’t a clear path. Many rocks and roots of various sizes blocked the narrow path, making the walk much more physical. Was this walk supposed to be this challenging? 

Certainly, this was the right way. Roger told so. It was just harder than what he expected. They just had to continue walking for a bit longer, and they would see the others cascades. 

And so the trio continued walking.  


  


**-***-**

  
Minutes passed, and the path was not getting easier. No cascades in view.

Even though Roger was resistant, his breath getting harsher showed he was starting to wear himself out. Between two conversations, Freddie hesitated to ask him if it was the right way, but ultimately said nothing. He limited himself to keeping an eye on Berlioz, who seemed as energetic as before.

More minutes passed. 

Still no cascades. The walk was getting harder.

So many small rocks they had to make sure not to slip on, and there was the trees’ roots which could either provide them a support to their hands on, depending on the rather abrupt rises and slopes, or transform into obstacles they had to be careful not to trip on. Freddie was getting seriously thirsty, he felt like he was sweating buckets, the backpack seemed twice heavier, his clothes were sticking to his skin and it was an awful sensation. And water was running low.

Although he couldn’t see Roger’s face, it was obvious he was equally enduring in silence. 

Amongst the two, Berlioz was still exploring, scratching trunks, occasionally sniffing the ground, in short, doing cat stuff, seemingly unaffected by heat and the challenging path. Lucky little bugger.

Where were these damn cascades?

Gritting teeth and courageously keeping walking without any complains was admirable, but eventually, Freddie reached his limits. He slid the backpack off his arm and leaned against a tree, breathing harshly.

“Rog-” 

His throat was painfully dry, but luckily he didn’t need to speak more. His boyfriend turned around, red as a lobster, and immediately joined his side, concern showing in his eyes. 

“’You okay?”

Freddie grimaced. “’M tired, thirsty, and-” He breathed out and closed his eyes. Enough of walking and waiting for these cascades which always seemed further and further. They _should_ have seen them by now. Which meant it wasn’t the right path, and they just walked thirty minutes under the heat and sweat for nothing. _Great._

He heard a zip being opened, and when he opened his eyes again, Roger was holding him his half-empty water bottle. His look was incredibly soft.

“Thank you.” Oh, sweet water. He was about to finish the bottle when he realised his boyfriend mustn’t have had a drop. “Roger, you need to drink too.” 

“No, Fred, it’s okay. I’ll survive. You need it more.”

“Bullshit. I’m not the one looking like a lobster right now.” He gave him back the bottle, and Roger saw in his eyes he wasn’t up for negotiation.

“A very attractive lobster then.” He flashed a smile before gulping what was left of water.

A familiar mewl made them look down. Berlioz was right by Freddie’s shoes, seemingly waiting for them. Or maybe he was wondering why the humans who proclaimed themselves as his parents stopped walking.

“Oh sweetheart.” He crouched and gave the kitten a few caresses. “Don’t worry, we’re just a bit tired.”

“…Freddie?”

He got up and turned around to face his boyfriend. Roger looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. ‘Should have realised it wasn’t the right track earlier.” He stayed silent for a moment, and frowned. “But I don’t get it. I think the spot with the first cascade was the good one. They said there was a path- ….Or maybe we were supposed to walk on the rocks?”

He looked at the path. It was getting more and more narrow; as far as he could see in the distance, he couldn’t spot any cascades – then again the vegetation was luxuriant, it covered a part of the river. Maybe he could try to climb the rocky wall on their left to see if- 

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. “Roger…” Freddie had this look which said “don’t bother”. “Too bad for the scenery, but I’m knackered.” 

He agreed. Enough for the day. They still had a long walk waiting for them, another one hour and a half of efforts and perspiration on the long uphill slope, under the heat. 

“Alright.” He placed a small kiss on his lips. “Let’s go home.”

And so, the two unfortunate tourists started the journey back to the house, lead by a Berlioz still filled with energy. 

“…Next time, we’ll plan things better.” Roger declared. 

“If getting back up there doesn’t kill us.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’ll survive.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made us walk for thirty minutes for nothing. My legs weight a ton. The least you could do now is carry me.” Freddie asked with a smile, though of course he wasn’t really asking his boyfriend to carry him in his arms for the one hour and a half walk home.

“I’m Roger Taylor, but there are some things even I can’t do.” He responded, which caused a disappointed “too bad”. “Don’t worry though. I’ll be sure to make it up to you when we come back.” He sent a wink and a naughty grin. 

Freddie grinned back, in an equally naughty way. “Oh I can’t wait.”

His eyes went back to Berlioz, and simply seeing the kitten put a fresh smile on his face. If they hadn’t been able to admire what they were supposed to, they would at least have some fond memories of the walk, and be grateful that a little ball of fur illuminated their misfortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
